Arnold The Ginger
by ArnoldMehLuv
Summary: #Articulate. You will not regret reading this beast.
1. Chapter 1

Arnold wiped his nose and sighed. _Why can't I fit in for once?_ he thought to himself.

Arnold decided that today he would try his best to fit in.

He walked up to Mrs. Frizzle, smiled, and said, "Hey, Mrs. Frizzle. You're looking good today."

"Don't mention it, Arnold!" she said, surprised at his sudden change in personality.

"Did you get it at the thrift shop on Fifth Street?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Get what there?" she asked.

The rest of the kids didn't seem to notice their awkward conversation; they were too busy sighing at Carlos' bad puns.

"Whale, whale, whale...what do we have here?" asked Carlos, who happened to be dressed as a whale.

"Did you wear that suit to school just to make that joke?" Phoebe sighed.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Carlos replied.

"How does that even work...What's the dress code here?" asked Ralph.

"No shrimp suits, no mammoth suits...it doesn't say anything about whale suits," Carlos pointed out, thumbing through the rule book.

"At my old school we could wear shrimp suits!" Phoebe commented.

All of a sudden the sound of a slap echoed throughout the classroom.

"ARNOLD, HOW DARE YOU!" Mrs. Frizzle shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos shouted.

"She wasn't talking to you, fuzz for brains!" Dorothy Ann said.

"I wonder what happened!" Keesha exclaimed. "This sounds bad, bad, bad, bad!"

Arnold's crying drowned out everyone else's voices. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I -I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I -I-I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered.

"Of all the students I've had…!"

All of a sudden, a volcano erupted. The lava burst through the door of the classroom.

"QUICK, TO THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS, but not you, Arnold."

Arnold gasped and hid in the cupboard as all the other children quickly ran to the bus.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MOM!" he yelled as they flew away.

Arnold stayed in the cupboard. He felt the heat of the lava approaching and thought about all the regrets he had. "WHY DID I EVER DO THAT!? WHY DID I EVER…"

Without another thought, he plunged into the lava with the gracefulness of a swan. Extremely loud screamo music played in his ears. "Wonder where that is coming from…" he said.

Suddenly, he woke up in his room. He had forgotten he had been listening to screamo music whilst doing his vocabulary homework.

_Is this heaven?_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on his window. Arnold got off his bed and walked toward his window.

"OPEN THE WINDOW, ARNOLD!"

Arnold recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place it. "WHO IS IT?" he yelled.

"IT'S MRS. FRIZZLE! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? IT'S LIZ!"

"BUT YOU'RE A CHAMELEON!"

"AND YOU'RE A GINGER!"


	2. Wut

Arnold knew the truth. He was a ginger. There was no denying his bright red hair. He picked up the phone and dialed the number fiercely. "Hello?"a voice on the other end asked. "Hello !" Arnold said. "What do you want you red haired beast?" Mrs. Frizzle started. "Why are you calling me at three in the morning?!" She finished. "I have something very important to tell you." Arnold spat confidentially. "Yes?" She questioned. "I love you! I love you Mrs. Frizzle!" He yelled. "Wut?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold went to school the next day feeling confident that Mrs. Frizzle would show him lots of affection.

He couldn't of been more wrong.

* * *

He waltzed (literally) into the classroom with a rose between his teeth wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey hot stuff."

"THAT'S HARASSMENT, ARNOLD!" Mrs. Frizzle said in a voice so husky it could pull a dogsled.

"Do you like dogs by any chance, Mrs. Frizzle?" Arnold asked.

"YES."

"ME TOO. LOOKS LIKE WE'RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER (LITERALLY)."

The whole class sat in silence, gaping at their deranged classmate.

"Reel 'em in, Arnold," Carlos said from his position inside of a fish suit."

"I WILL NOT BE REELEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Mrs. Frizzle shrieked.

All of the class feel out of their chairs (literally) because Mrs. Frizzle was very loud.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Frizzle turned green and her hair turned black. She was the hulk all along.

Ralph stumbled up to the front of the classroom. "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c -c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can I get your autograph?"

Hulk picked up Ralph and threw him against the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she said calmly.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys. Let me know how im doing. Im all new to this, but I think im doing pretty well. I've always enjoyed plot twists and turns and I try to incorporate a lot of those in my stories. I think that this fiction might be widley enjoyed because unlike many fanfictions it does not lack originality. I hope i'm portraying the charcters well, I feel like I am, but I cant say excatly. This story might seem offensive to gingers but I just want to let all the gingers know that u guys have my favorite hair color, so dont worry! Luv u guys lol. Only today I already got 40 veiws! So I am so happy and proud of my work. Thanks guys. Bye. - D.C.S Aka- Arnold's Future Wife 3 


	5. Chapter 4

After the Hulk incident of yesterday, Arnold was trying to be more subtle on his romantic remarks today.

Firstly Arnold left Miss Frizzle a secret love note in her drawer.

She walked into the classroom, not still green, but chartreuse.

Arnold was scared that there was still too much Hulk residue to romance Miss Frizzle so much.

Miss Frizzle sat down just like everyday and then opened the drawer.

The whole class gasped as she took the note out of her drawer.

Only Arnold had a different expression on his face, perhaps excitement.

Miss Frizzle didn't seem mad, perhaps it was anger (literally).

Miss Frizzle grabbed a hammer out of her drawer and hit the ground.

She was now Thor.

No longer chartreuse, this god was no longer chartreuse.

"Are you a god?" asked Arnold.

"YESSSSSSS." she yelled calmly.

"Then i'd like to take you on a great adventure of our love!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Take her out, Arnold!" Said Carlos, in a garbage man uniform.

"I'm gonna take you out, Carlos!" Miss Frizzle said.

Arnold gasped like he was watching the season two finale of Doctor Who.

"Are you cheating on me, MISS FRIZZLE?" Arnold yelled.

Miss Frizzle acted nonchalant like she was actually not in love with Carlos, but she was.

And Arnold knew the truth, like the CIA they know everything. (Literally)

But then Miss Frizzle realized that Arnold might be the one. But she didn't want to be to noticeable. She decided to tell him next chapter. She was classy. (Because shes a teacher, get it?). For now Miss Frizzle just pretended like she wanted Carlos to be her one love like Bob Marley's song. And she then turned into Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Hulk incident of yesterday, Arnold was trying to be more subtle on his romantic remarks today.

Firstly Arnold left Miss Frizzle a secret love note in her drawer.

She walked into the classroom, not still green, but chartreuse.

Arnold was scared that there was still too much Hulk residue to romance Miss Frizzle so much.

Miss Frizzle sat down just like everyday and then opened the drawer.

The whole class gasped as she took the note out of her drawer.

Only Arnold had a different expression on his face, perhaps excitement.

Miss Frizzle didn't seem mad, perhaps it was anger (literally).

Miss Frizzle grabbed a hammer out of her drawer and hit the ground.

She was now Thor.

No longer chartreuse, this god was no longer chartreuse.

"Are you a god?" asked Arnold.

"YESSSSSSS." she yelled calmly.

"Then i'd like to take you on a great adventure of our love!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Take her out, Arnold!" Said Carlos, in a garbage man uniform.

"I'm gonna take you out, Carlos!" Miss Frizzle said.

Arnold gasped like he was watching the season two finale of Doctor Who.

"Are you cheating on me, MISS FRIZZLE?" Arnold yelled.

Miss Frizzle acted nonchalant like she was actually not in love with Carlos, but she was.

And Arnold knew the truth, like the CIA they know everything. (Literally)

But then Miss Frizzle realized that Arnold might be the one. But she didn't want to be to noticeable. She decided to tell him next chapter. She was classy. (Because shes a teacher, get it?). For now Miss Frizzle just pretended like she wanted Carlos to be her one love like Bob Marley's song. And she then turned into Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Frizzle stopped the lesson suddenly. She pointed at Carlos like she was picking out a bun at the bakery.

"Carlos. Would you like to go on a date with me? I know this great zip lining place that just opened up on Dinner Street, where we will have dinner afterwards."

"GOD DAMN IT, CARLOS, SHE'S MINE!" Arnold yelled, unphased by his startled classmates.

Carlos pulled out some sunglasses and put them on like he was an action movie. "Sounds good, Frizzle."

"WHY?" yelled Arnold.

Mrs. Frizzle, who was starting to look like Loki, looked at his pencil.

"Drank."

"DID I COUGH?"

Mrs. Frizzle coughed. "Pardon."

"NO!" Arnold ran up and sneezed for 12 minute on Mrs. Frizzle.

The next day, Arnold went to the comic book store because to get Avengers comics. He wanted to be reminded of Mrs. Frizzle for the rest of eternity.

The next next day, Arnold approached Carlos. He was wearing a shirt with Mrs. Fizzle's face printed on it.

"TAKE THAT OFF," Carlos demanded.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Arnold countered.

Carlos snorted.

"I challenge you to a duel over Mrs. Frizzle," Arnold said.

"Very well. We meet at dawn."

They shake hand.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at dawn, Arnold was ready to be the very best like no one ever was. To beat Carlos was his test, to retrieve Mrs. Frizzle was his cause. He saw carlos at the entrance to Taco Raco, where they decided to go for dramatic effect. Arnold wasn't prepared to take this lightly. He punched Carlos in the face. And Carlos was punched in the face (Literally). Carlos kicked Arnold's glasses off his face.

"Lets not let things get out of hand!" Carlos yelled from his hand suit.

"Where do you buy a hand suit?" asked Mrs. Frizzle to Carlos

"Your heart," he said seductively.

Arnold rolled his eyes and began to perform an amazing move of manliness and violence. Before he could, Mrs. Frizzle ran in between the two young seductive boys.

"Boys, boys!" she extracted from her vocal chords the words. "There's enough Mrs, Frizzle to go around!" She then split into two. The boys smiled seductively. She hopped on both of her one legs over to each of them. They walked off into the sunset assuming there would be no more drama. They couldn't be more wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school, only one half of Mrs. Frizzle showed up. Arnold zeroed in on Carlos. "Where's your half?" he demanded. "How should I know?" "I NEED MY OTHER LEG!" Mrs. Frizzle screamed. Every window in the glass broke. Mrs. Frizzle does the thing that Voldemort does in order of the phoenix when he pulls his arms back and screams and the ministry glass stuff like explodes. "Mrs. Frizzle pulled a Voldemort, she's back," Keisha whispered. "I TOLD YOU!" ARNOLD shouted. "IT'S CARLOS' FAULT". What now. "I'm missing like 68 major organs right now so..." Mrs. Frizzle chants. All of the class covered in glass took this half of Mrs. Frizzle to the hospital ASAP. They dragged her by her one leg all the way there. Half way to the hospital Carlos (inside a horse suit) says "HOLD YOUR HORSES!" But no one pays attention. At the hospital they tell the children that Mrs. Frizzle is in critical condition.


	10. Chapter 10: Mrs Frizzle's realization

Mrs. Frizzle lay quietly in her hospital bed, pondering the days and nights of her life. She slowly but also quickly moves her hands over to a mirror on her bedside table. She picks it up with carefulness. After picking it up she looks into its reflective surface. She sighs passion fully. Before she can think too deeply into her thoughts, Arnold walks quietly into the room. He sat down on the edge of her hospital bed. "Hey" he says, seduction in his eyes. "Hi" he says. "Hola he says" he looks up at the ceiling. "Hello" he whispers. Mrs. Frizzle doesn't notice because she's too busy hating him with her soul. The hate empowers her. She feels less weak. She doesn't even have to strain when she jumps out of bed. "Hello" she smirks to the mirror, symbolically. She jumps out the window. She jumps out the window because she has power. She is her own person. She doesn't need her classroom to be most radical she can be. She thinks. She all alone is sexy Mrs. Frizzle.

Arnold doesn't even notice he's so focused on thinking of new greetings. When he does, it's all too late. Mrs. Frizzle has gone to the appliance store. She has a gift card that she gonna use.


End file.
